Regent Korol
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Wiggy the Brit New Contact(s) * Westin Phipps Westin Phipps is the proprietor of Haven House, a place in Grandville that helps the helpless and downtrodden. Only, that's not really his job. Phipps is an agent of Arachnos, and his job is to find out what's giving hope to the hopeless and oppressed, and then have that source of hope destroyed. He may be the cruelest man I have ever met, but he always has things that need to get done. * Terrence Dobbs There's a professional exterminator called Terrence Dobbs who deals with the Arachnoid problem in Grandville. He's looking for some help with his work. Dobbs is a bit rough around the edges, but he's good at his job. Information Regent Korol is one of the few Fortunatas that have chosen to devote themselves fully to Arachnos by becoming powerful Tarantula Queens. Through the process, she gained immense psychic abilities, which she uses to protect Arachnos from infiltration. Initial Contact Ah, aren't you a tasty morsel? I am Regent Korol, Queen of the Tarantulas in Arachnos, and you have come to serve me. Do not worry, my pet, service is always rewarded. Store Story Arc The Crey Intrusion It all started when Regent Korol discovered Crey spies trying to steal data from one of the Grandville Arachnos bases. You were sent in as a relief force to stop the Crey spies from escaping. In the end, the Crey spies still managed to send a transmission to an offshore cargo ship, supposedly containing data files on Arachnos Tarantulas. Regent Korol sent you to take down the other Crey spies on the ship and recover the data files. During the fight on the ship you discovered the authorization of the data theft was direct from Countess Crey herself! Apparently she wanted to get hold of the Arachnos technology behind manufacturing Tarantulas so Crey could gain a new edge. Missions Patrol the web Briefing As you may have noticed, Grandville has an enormous communications array tied into all manner of satellite transmissions worldwide. But it also serves another purpose: boosting the reach of the Fortunatas and Tarantula Queens! With the aid of the web, our senses reach further than ever before! Because of this, we must ensure that the main communications relay centers are functioning properly. Patrol the juncture stations of the communications web to ensure they are working properly. Mission Acceptance If anyone gets in your way, you have my authority to dispose of them! Mission Objective(s) * Patrol the web You have completed your patrol of the web Debriefing Everything is in order? Good. I'd hate to see anything wrong happening with my lovely web. Find source of psychic disturbance Briefing I've heard voices, strange voices, reverberating to me from across my psychic network. They speak in alien voices, whispering across voids and dimensions. These voices confuse me, cause me pain. They must be silenced! I have found a nexus point where these voices are strongest. There is one there who is known as Gr'pth'r... Go to this place and silence these voices! Go now, my pet! Silence the voices in my mind! Mission Objective(s) This old warehouse reeks of filth and even less identifiable smells. * Find source of psychic disturbance * Destroy relay * Defeat Gr'pth'r You found the source of the psychic disturbance! Clue: The Rikti Plans The Rikti were secretly tapping into the Arachnos communication web with the psychic relays in an effort to set up inter-dimensional coordinates for an mass teleportation sequence. Debriefing You have silenced the voices. All is well. This Gr'pth'r intended to make a teleportation relay using my web? MY WEB? Filthy, dirty, Rikti! Defeat all Longbow agents Briefing There seems to be some heroes who have wandered into our little web! I sense them there now, trying to find our secrets. Their efforts are fruitless—I've already had our Arachnos operatives tranfer out any useful information, replacing them with false leads and incorrect information. But now we get a chance to play with them! Go to the Arachnos base and punish them for their intrusion! I could just do a base lockdown and eliminate them now, but this way is MUCH more fun. Mission Objective(s) Regent Korol remotely unlocks the door to this Arachnos base to allow you entry. Inside are the Longbow flies who have become caught in this spider web. Eliminate them! * Defeat all Longbow agents * Stop Reeves from escaping You cleaned out the Arachnos base! Clue: False Data This is a compilation of data the Longbow infiltration team collected from this Arachnos base. Unfortunately for Longbow, Regent Korol sensed their intrusion and replaced it with false data. She even allowed Longbow to transmit the data outside the base before she sent you to dispose of the agents. Debriefing Ah, very well done! We can't have Longbow running about our clean little nests, can we now? Rescue Night Widows from Carnival Briefing Thos wicked, nasty Carnival! I've received reports of Night Widows disappearing in St. Martial, lured away to fancy soirees, only to be spirited away by the Carnival! I've located one of the hidden locations where the Carnival are holding some of my Night Widows. Go there and rescue my Night Widows! Ultimately, I do not wish my Night Widows becoming slaves to the Carnival. Rescue whoever you can, and destroy the one responsible! Mission Objective(s) Off in the distance you hear music and laughter. Sounds like the Carnival is having a party—but not the kind you want to be invited to. * Rescue Night Widows from Carnival * 3 Night Widows to rescue * Defeat Mistress Mercata You rescued the Night Widows! Clue: The Carnival's Plan Mistress Mercata revealed the Carnival was planning on brainwashing the Night Widows to become new and powerful Carnival Ring Mistresses! Debriefing You have freed my Night Widows from the clutches of those Carnival harlots? And you have punished whoever was responsible? Good, good. The Carnival will think twice before crossing Arachnos again! Assist subverted Spiderlings Briefing The Spiderlings which scuttle about Grandville are useful little creations. They maintain the majesty of our glorious city and dispose of anything undesirable. I have subverted a number of them to attend me personally and tap into parts of the web to find hidden secrets. Unfortunately, some Arachnos technicians have noticed the erratic behavior of my suberted counterparts and have started eliminating them. I will give you a tracker to show where my lovely Spiderlings are under attack. I need you to repel the Arachnos extermination squads before my subverted pets are destroyed! You have 60 minutes to complete this mission. Some of my Spiderling pets are there under attack. Rescue any there which you can! Mission Objective(s) Rescue Regent Korol's subverted pets before they are eliminated! * Assist subverted Spiderlings (Timed, 1 hour) * 3 subverted Spiderlings to rescue You assisted Regent Korol's subverted Spiderlings! Debriefing Ah, I sense my littler Spiderling pets carrying out my will. Excellent work! Stop Crey intrustion Briefing I have caught some more flies in my web! This time it's those nasty Crey Industries people. We try to make nice with them, sharing what technologies we can, but there are some secrets which simply can't be bought. But they are so very greedy and jealous of the secrets we keep. So what do they do? They send in their 'heroes' to try and steal the information for themselves! I can feel them now, crawling about in one of our Arachnos bases. I have tried to transfer the data out of the base, but they are tricky, these Crey! They have destroyed the communications line in and out of the base so they can get the data they require. They must be stopped! Go to the Arachnos base and eliminate these nasty Crey spies! Go quickly before it is too late! You have 75 minutes before the spies escape! Mission Acceptance Do not let these Crey spies get away with my precious data! Mission Objective(s) You hear the sounds of conflict echo through the Arachnos corridors. Find the Crey spies before they escape! * Stop Crey intrusion (Timed, 1 hour 15 minutes) * Assist Arachnos troops * Rescue Tarantula Queen * Stop Crey spy and allies You rescued the Tarantula Queen! You stopped the Crey spy! You stopped the Crey attack! More Arachnos troops show up to clean up the base. They salute you as you exit. Debriefing Was that Paragon Protector speaking the truth? Were they looking for data on how Arachnos makes my lovely, lovely Tarantulas? And did they actually manage to get a message through our electronic scramblers? I'll need to investigate further! And they make this intrusion on the pretense of heroic acts! How typically Crey! Recover data from Crey spies Briefing Those sneaky Crey! They managed to get out a data transmission to a nearby cargo ship! If this has information on how to make my lovely Tarantulas, they must be stopped! Stop these Crey spies and recover the transmission data! Recover the data and punish the spies responsible for stealing it! Mission Objective(s) You follow the Arachnos coordinates to the cargo ship. Find the Crey spies and retrieve the data! * Recover data from Crey spies * Find stolen data files * Defeat Crey Spy You defeated the Crey spy and recovered the data files! Debriefing You have recovered the data files, my pet? Good. It seems as though Countess Crey has a lot of answering to do. Especially for trying to steal the secrets of my lovely, precious Tarantulas! Punish Countess Crey Briefing So Countess Crey gave the order to steal the Tarantula technology? Then she is a fool, especially with spies who so easily spill their secrets. Arachnos is used to dealing with multiplicitous allies. But they should also realize that when they are caught in our web, they must suffer the consequences. She has transgressed the unwritten laws by attempting to steal wfrom us. Such a transgression cannot go unpunished, my pet! The Countess Crey does not show herself often these days, but Arachnos always keeps tabs on people such as herself. Go to the Crey laboratories in Paragon City and punish Countess Crey! Be warned, Countess Crey built her industrial empire with the blood of her enemies. She will not easily be taken down from her place of power! Countess Crey has overstepped her bounds. Discipline must be maintained! Mission Objective(s) This Crey facility is on full alert! Find Countess Crey and punish her for crossing Arachnos! * Punish Countess Crey * Defeat Countess Crey and minions You defeated Countess Crey! Notable NPCs * Countess Crey Debriefing Ah, yes. Crey Industries has sent out a formal apology to Arachnos for what they call the 'unfortunate misunderstanding in the Rogue Islands,' and will endeavor to 'build upon the relationship with Arachnos in the future.' Typical Crey-speak. I will keep my eye on them. External Links *